Twilight: Hetalia mixup
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: This was for a contest for a story of Kuro and Russia  TWILIGHT RANDOMSS


This is a contest for Emochickthatlookslikepein for the KuroxRussia fanfic.

I'm sorry I can't write smut, yaoi or anything like that. I stink at writing that and last time I tried, it sucked so this is just random fluff. ( I hope)

I don't own Hetalia or Kuro or anything else here. Except for MeiMei and setting spongebob on…never mind…Not going to say!

I don't own the sparkle chip saying. And I don't think the blonde stereotype is real because I have blonde friends and they're all smart. Smarter then me.

DON'T HURT ME!

Blackstone manor, peaceful, quiet and calm complete with the birds singing, squirrels digging for nuts and birds chasing each other.

"KURO! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME RISSY-CHAN!"

"GIVE ME BACK MIKI!"

Never mind, just that it was another day here. A normal day.

Kuro held a stuff panda away from the smaller Chinese girl, MeiMei who wore a Korea consplay, while trying to not get shot at by Erisa's BB gun. Alex, his twin brother, talked to a fellow pianist, Austria. Angela was flirting with France and Jo was taking pictures. China and Japan were in the garden, practicing martial arts.

Yes, I am talking about the countries. Once, by accident, Kuro replied to a chain letter, bringing America, England, Japan, Russia, Canada, Prussia, Switzerland, Austria, Germany, Italy, China and France, all to their manor. Now, it was back to their normal life except with the countries.

"Kuro, why don't you give her the panda, da?" Russia walks up to the blushing boy. Kuro hands the panda back to Mei who stomps on his foot and runs out of the room, followed by Erisa.

"Oh, h-hey, Russia." Kuro looks down, blushing, "Wh-whats going on?"

Russia grins at him, "Would you like to come with me to the," But he didn't get to finish because a large black hole appeared below them, causing them to fall in.

They fell down a dark abyss of a hole, landing on hard stone floor. Kuro fell on top of Russia. He quickly got off, moving away.

"Dang it! You got the wrong people!" A voice said.

"Why don't you try it next time? Teleporting people is harder then it looks!" another person says. Someone walks out of the dark wearing a dark cloak. The figure pulled down the hood, reveling a familiar face.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. We were," He got knocked out by Kuro who held Russia's pipe.

"You're the reason Mei calls me a vampire!" He screams. Another cloaked figure ran next to Edward's (dead) body.

"No! Not my sugar powder donut!" Bella Swan yelled. She glares at Kuro, murder in her eyes.

"YOU KILL HIM!" Before she could murder him, Edward pops up again.

"I'm ready, I'm ready~" He sung running out of the room. Bella chased after him.

"I feel so free!" Everyone stared at the so called dead guy running outside in his pjs. Russia pulls out another pipe, this one covered in dry bloodstains.

"Now, tell me how you brought us here?"

"Emmett wanted to somehow get Sponge bob Square pants here so this stupid movie we're in will be more fun." A blonde said. Kuro stared at her.

"Do you know how to kill a blonde?" He asked.

"What the fudge nuggets are you talking about?"

"Tell her a joke*." Blondie's eye twitched and she started to have a weird body seizure.

"Okay, Rose, we don't need to kill him." Emmett tried to hold back.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, {ITS GOT CHICKEN LEGS!}

"Why the bunny is Spongebob Squarepants here?"

"OH MY CHINA! SPONGE BOB IS FLAMMABLE, ARU!"

WHOOSH!

"MEIMEI!"

Back in the world of Twilight…

"So, let me get this straight. We're in the world of Twilight, where vampires sparkle and there are hot werewolves?" Kuro was munching on chips.

"And hot vampires." Emmett added.

"Vampires don't sparkle but my chips do!*" Kuro held up a chip, flicking it at Rosalie. It hit her in the head, causing her to hiss at him. He kicked up his green boots into the air and smiled at her.

Why don't we show you two to the guest room?" Dr. Cullen said, "But we only have one guest room."

"We can share." Russia smiles, making the vampire shiver.

TIME SKIP!

Kuro sat on the porch facing the moon. What was Russia going to ask him earlier when they were teleported?

"What are you doing Kuro?" The said person squeaked and turned around to see Russia watching him. The nation sat down next to him.

"What were you going to say to earlier?"

"I was going to ask you if you want to go out but I think this is better, da." Kuro blushed.

"This is a nice night."

"Da." Russia put his arm around Kuro's shoulders. He flinched but leaned into Russia. A small wind blew, rustling through the forest. Crickets chirped softly, creating a peaceful mode.

"This place is actually more peaceful then my own home." Kuro sighed, "I wish everyday was like this."

"I could take you to my home, da"

"I would like that," Kuro mumbled before falling asleep. Russia looks down at him and smiles. Not his fake smiling but a real, caring smile. He gently picked up the sleeping form and carries him back into the house.

_Kuro wore a silk blue gown, softly swishing back and fro. _

"_May I have this dance?" Ivan asked. He looks up and smiles._

"_Sure," _

Finally, he felt safe in a long time. He didn't want to walk up from this dream, to end up waking in the deadly world of horrid people and war. It seems like he was sleeping in a field of sunflowers. Something held him tighter. Groggily he looks up only to see purple eyes staring back at him.

"Oh hallo. I see you're awake." Russia looks at Kuro, who was trying to hold back a nosebleed. Kuro quickly stood up.

"Why don't you wait outside for a moment? " He asked.

"Da."

Back at the manor..

"OK , so Kuro and Russia's now missing and Spongebob's now in flames."

"Who died and made you queen, Erisa?" The said girl glared at the hero.

"Wanna say that to my friend?" She held up her BB gun.

"Also, we have another problem, England's cooking in the kitchen right now." MeiMei smiles as everyone runs to stop the Brit from putting the house in flames.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET NEAR MY SCONCES WITH THAT YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

{nomnomnom goes poptart cat!}

"Jasper, do you have an eight?" Emmett asks.

"Go fish."

"Emmett, give me your ace." Alice held out her hand, waiting.

"Come one! You cheated!" He handed her a card.

"Not my fault! Eduardo?"

"Go fish."

"I ENACAT THE POLISH RULE!" Emmett starts throw cards at the piles, picking them up and throwing them in the air.

"You can't do that! It wasn't your turn anyway!" Jasper glares at the hyper vamp.

"Guys, I have to go pee!" Bella whined.

"WELL THEN GO PEE!" Edward yelled. Kuro and Russia walks in.

"Are you guys playing go fish?" All of them nodded, while Alice was giving Emmett a nudgie.

"Admit it! YOU WERE IN THE BEYONCE 'SINGLE LADIES' MUSIC VIDEO!"

"That wasn't me! That was Jasper!"

"Wha?" Jasper glares at Emmett.

"I wanna play!" Kuro grabs Jasper's cards and turns to Dr. Cullen. "Do you have a seven?" He handed the boy a card.

"Who are you guys?" Esme hands a card to her husband.

"I'm Kuro and that's Russia."

"Is that his nickname?"

"Nope. That's his real name and he is a country. Do you have a five?"

"Go fish."

{mew, Imma kitty cat!}

"How are we supposed to get them back?"

"We could construct a huge hero to use x-ray vision to scan the whole earth for them!"

"Oh, then we should get Japan to do it! I mean he's got ev*beep* and the gun*beep ve~!"

"If you're talking about anime, I can totally do that, aru!"

"I feel like I've seen that before."

"Yeah…"

"THEY'RE ORIGANL CHINSESE IDEAS!"

"Maybe ve should try, I don't knov, something more realistic?"

"I was thinking the same thing!" England motions to a dark magic circle. 

"Yeah, something more realistic." 

"Don't you wankers ignore me!"

{Is that chicken wearing a rubber glove?}

Kuro and Russia walked down from the movie theater, silently, not talking to each other. All of a sudden Russia walks down an alley way. Kuro hears a scream and the Russian smiling with a motorcycle walks out.

"Do you want to take a ride, da?"

"Ah, sure. Why not?" Kuro gets on the bike, putting on the helmet. wrapping his arms around Russia's waist, he braces himself. Russia starts the engine and they quickly speed off out of the town.

{Time to enjoy life and tacos!}

"Do you have a five?"

"Go fish!"

"Do you have a king?"

"You cheated!"

"Your mom cheated!"

"What!"

{I blame soy sauce and anime}

And there you have it! A random oneshot about KuroxRussia!

I just type random stuff like the Go fish and everyone else trying to find them.

This is what happens when you watch Teen Titans, Paint It White! Invader Zim and read fanfics in the same day.

I really want to see who wins this contest. Maybe I should make my own contest….

MeiMei: Review and lets see what happens….CHINA! HAIR AND A DOUGH MIXER SHOULD NEVER MIX!

China: AIYA!


End file.
